Mara
Mara is a mystery-bound figure, assumed to be a hermit, whose life has become enigmatic due to the births of various folklore and epics passed down by families, although her presence can definitely be confirmed. Background From a stereotypical perspective, Mara became exposed to the world as an outcast of society, quenching her craving for combat against strong warriors and venting out the wrathful impulses she was built upon. However, her background has become scrambled since the birth of tales, epics, folklore and religious scriptures based around her existence. Amongst the hundreds of tales, only a few had stood out as the ones mostly agreed on by communities. The Vritra Legacy Originating from a mandir, this tale tells of a human-draconic protector of Earth under the same name. Her presence was deemed occasional until an eschatological cult emerged on her land. These cultists were capable of absorbing underworldly beings into their 'souls', inhabiting their powers and becoming demons. When the protector stood up to first battle the cultists, she was thwarted and retreated to safety. Her loneliness was then interrupted by a monk, who taught her how to bypass the demons and simply slip through their evil influence with the help of spiritual guidance. Embracing the cultists once again, the protector survived their godly efforts to destroy her and they began to lack avail. On the other hand however, malignity drove through the blood of the protector. Protection became a low priority as she began to steal the evil energies radiating from the cultists, tearing their existence into pieces and expressing a hellish hatred. Then, without warning, the protector and the demons dived into a silent nothingness, presumably death. Generations later, she had not only reincarnated in the body of a human, but also fused with the souls of the wrathful figures. For any chance of survival on the Earth, she had to now protect herself by feeding on fatal battles against various subjects, humans or nay. Ironically enough, she has now developed a cult following, where prayers are called upon in order to assassinate a certain someone. The Naraka Legacy Originating from a Bhutanese stupa, and a more modern take on the hermit, this tale tells of a young girl who lived under monastic traditions and a strict family. Although allowed to go outside and slightly beyond the courtyards, she was warned that she should never be nearing a location shrouded in fog, darkness or caves in general. As she matured, she begun to see these warnings as nothing but attempts at fearmongering and encouraging the monastic life. However, a more disastrous happening was waiting in store. A terrorist attack was unleashed on the monastery as it began to set aflame. Being the few to evade the danger, the other 'few' begged for her to group up and cooperate, yet her egotistical behaviour remained dominant as she separated and descended into a cave. It wasn't long until her presence was obscured. As she descended into the cave, the air became stifled and reality was beginning to dampen. Out of nowhere, she found herself beneath the earth: the abode of the god of death. Having harmed others with rebellious intentions, she was subjected to a hell that consisted of an eternal gauntlet between animals and evil-doers. As she joined in the hellish fray, she begun to stand out amongst the rest of the condemned fighters. By sacrificing her compassionate mind, she succumbed to a wrathful form and flawlessly destroyed not only the prisoners of hell, but also its barriers. She broke through the line between hell and earth and reemerged onto the surface once again. Cursed to fight constant battles, her fury is what now drives her. The Betee Legacy Origination unknown, this tale connects Mara with a Buddhist demon under the same name. Having failed to seduce and tempt Siddhārtha Gautama with his daughters, Mara vanished into the night and was put to an almost eternal sleep. Upon his unsuspecting reawakening, his unreasonable death was also snaring upon him. In a last effort, he birthed upon one final daughter, almost like a manifestation of his prior daughters, and named her after himself. Baked into a mortal coil, the descendent was destined to mentally 'shatter' the spiritual warriors of the universe. Miscellaneous Without going into further detail, other tales depict Mara as: * A Bodhisattva who takes a rage-inducing appearance in order to challenge those on a path to enlightenment. * The malicious spirit of a once great warrior who roamed the Himalayas. * A fallen angel, although Abrahamic influences tend to fall into this unusual depiction. * A deity of calamity in a mortal vessel. * The last remaining member of the Narakans, supposedly a group of ascetic Amazons found in the Himalayas. Appearance Although her appearance is mildly distorted with every depiction, the basis of her characterisation consists of a tall middle-aged woman with crooked teeth and broadened feline-esque (Could be debated as dragon-esque) eyes. Her attire can be compared to that of a wrathful deity, wearing a tiger pelt and large prayer beads based on Bhutanese skull masks. Her most notable feature is her extraordinarily thick and scruffy black hair, which has grown down to her shins. a Dzongkha scripture also hangs from her waist. Personality Mara's main descriptive trait is savagery, possessing a beastly mindset. Although seen as demonic, she is not entirely evil, for she has shown signs of nobility and has a history of being some sort of protective guardian. Whilst her movement and actions are no doubt animalistic at a glance, she is surprisingly intelligent and strategic in her thinking, maybe even superior to a degree in comparison to most humans.Category:Figures Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Superhumans Category:Supernatural Category:Unknown Alignment Category:Mythology